


home sweet home

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, and sees phil being all cute watching their videos, dan comes home after filming for the bbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Phil is slouched on the sofa, duvet around his shoulders. His laptop is almost falling off his lap. Dan carefully lifts it and turns the screen, seeing their faces from a month ago.





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Phil watching old videos when Dan's gone somewhere alone for a few days and dan coming hime to him asleep n the laptop playing the sims series playlist
> 
> This is so cute and melted my heart Eve!! Thank you <3

Dan is away filming his documentary for the BBC, and Phil is alone. He’s resorted to mopping the kitchen floor he’s so bored. 

Being alone in the flat is different than what he was expecting. He thought he’d cope a little better. It’s not the first time, of course, but this is the longest he’s been by himself at home in a while. 

When they’re separated it’s normally Dan here, not Phil. He’s always unhappy with the situation, too, but being alone in the flat is different from being on holiday in Florida with his family.

Phil feels guilty. 

It’s ridiculous, he thinks, but he can’t help thinking of how Dan hates this. And now Phil can properly understand, he feels unhappy and discontent, almost wants to call Dan and tell him so.

But he’s busy, and Phil doesn’t want to disturb him. 

He could turn completely into Dan and watch a sad movie but he’d rather cheer himself up than just feel worse.

So he empties the bucket of soap down the drain and sets the mop on a towel to dry, settles on the sofa with a duvet around his shoulders and laptop on his thighs.

They like watching their old videos back, but they normally don’t weeks and months after they’ve been posted. Oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and all that.

Phil clicks on the sims playlist and settles down. 

—

Dan comes home to a quiet flat, a strange contrast to outside. London is still noisy in the strange half—darkness of 8 PM. 

Only the kitchen light is on, lighting the hall enough that he doesn’t trip over abandoned shoes and a single sock. 

Dan sets his suitcase down by the stairs and tiptoes toward the lounge. He can hear muffled noises and see Phil’s laptop screen illuminating his sleeping form.

Dan’s heart melts. 

Phil is slouched on the sofa, duvet around his shoulders. His laptop is almost falling off his lap. Dan carefully lifts it and turns the screen, seeing their faces from a month ago. He smiles.

Phil’s in the last video on the playlist, and as Dan watches they say goodbye and the flat goes silent.

Phil shifts, mumbling something in his sleep. His eyes slowly blink open.

“Hi,” Dan says, closing the laptop. 

“Dan?” Phil rubs his eyes with his fists. “You’re here?” He sounds confused and sleepy. 

Dan sits next to him, taking a warm hand. “We finished early.” 

Phil sits up, making a face as his neck moves from its awkward position. He looks around for his laptop and sees it on the coffee table. 

Dan watches a blush spread over his cheeks and grins. “Miss me?”

“Shut up.” Phil pouts. 

Dan pulls the blanket off his shoulders and spreads it over their laps, cuddling up to Phil’s side. Phil leans his head on his shoulder, yawning.

“Really. Did you miss me that bad?” Dan bites his lip. He knows how being alone in the flat is. It’s strange and uncomfortable. 

“I’m okay. You’re here now, anyway.” Phil pats his knee clumsily. “Goodnight.”

“I’m hungry, though.” Dan watches Phil pull the blanket up to his chin.

“You’re not moving.”

Dan sighs and lets himself be manhandled into a pillow. “Just for a minute,” he says, even as his eyes droop.

Phil doesn’t answer, breathing already slowing. 

Dan closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little thing :)
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/174339612465/phil-watching-old-videos-when-dans-gone-somewhere)


End file.
